nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Flower Town
Flower Town (known in Japan, Britain, and Australia as StreetPass Garden) is a DLC game for StreetPass Mii Plaza. It was developed by Grezzo. Upon purchase of the game, the player receives the Flower Bonnet Hat. Plot In Flower Town, the player's chosen Mii dreams of becoming a Master Gardener by growing 20 different plants, which, according to the game, can be hard to achieve for the chosen Mii. However, the player can invite other gardeners via StreetPass and have the help of a Master Gardener, Mr. Mendel. The player can also go shopping or talk to the guests than have come over, so there is a lot more to the game than growing plants. When the player has finally grown their 20th plant, Mr. Mendel congratulates the player on their accomplishment and gives the player the Master Gardener's Crown. Mrs. Blossom also arrives, saying that she heard about the player growing their 20th plant, and the player celebrates with Mr. Mendel and Mrs. Blossom about their accomplishment. Gathering Guests There are two primary methods of bringing guests to your garden. One method is by StreetPassing other players. The other method is inviting former guests that have already been StreetPassed. You can bring back former Guests by paying two Play Coins. It's crucial to remember that inviting old guests brings people that you've StreetPassed, even those StreetPassed before Flower Town. This means that while special Miis (gold pants) always hold a rare breed, other old Miis will hold a random, common breed. StreetPassing new guests may be preferred over inviting former guests. Gardening with Guests When gardening with guests, the player bring his or her plant out so that the guests may water it. The player waters his or her plant before each guest takes their turn watering the plant. If the player's plant is in bloom, it can pollinate with the guest's plants and make seeds. After gardening with a guest more than once(requires two separate StreetPasses; cannot be achieved via Play Coins), that guest will become a plant pal and be surrounded by petals. Sometimes a plant pal's watering animation will be accompanied by a rainbow and/or a butterfly when they water a bloomed plant. If a butterfly and a rainbow are seen at the same time, the seed is almost guaranteed to become a rare breed. Rarely, it will yield a glowing seed, which is very likely to be an undiscovered breed/color of the bloomed plant's family. It may also be a sparkling seed, which is guaranteed to be a rare breed. It is also highly useful to note that when pollinating, a colored haze surrounds the plant before a seed is yielded, which matches up with what the seed will grow into. This can take a lot of guesswork out of seeds. If pollinating produced a red haze, and two of the three possible flower offspring are black and blue, then the player can assume that the plant will grow into the third possibility. After gardening with the guests, they will hang out in either the courtyard or the shopping mall until new guests arrive. Players can ask them either what plant they are currently growing, or if they want to plant a seed together. When planting a seed together, the guest will dye the planted seed to his or her favorite color, which will cause the plant to bloom into that color. If the flower cannot exist in the guest's color, it will go to the nearest possible color. For example, planting a Hogsmille with a blue guest would instead make the Hogsmille purple, or planting a Fairy's Breath with a black guest makes a pink Fairy's Breath. This is very convenient if you're having a hard time getting a guest with a certain color or trying to discover the other colors the flower can exist in, so watch for that. This method can be done as many times until the player either invites a new batch of guests or leaves the game. So if there is a desired color, inviting old guests is recommended. If the guest downloaded Flower Town, players will also have the option to view their gardens and see how many journal entries they have. Completion Upon the blooming of the player's 20th unique flower, the player will be rewarded with a new journal, new seed shelf, and the Master Gardener's Crown hat. After that, the player is challenged to grow every one of the game's 80 unique flower breeds. Upon reaching this feat, the player is rewarded with the silver watering can, and most speech bubbles will gain a silver-rosed filigree in their corner. After that, the player is challenged to grow every single possible color for every single breed, which is over 300 flowers total. Upon achieving this feat, the player is rewarded with the gold watering can. Please note that the rewarded watering cans are purely aesthetic, and do not increase plants' growth rate or chance for rare breeds. Flowers There are a total of 80 different flower species, 21 of which are rare breeds. Each flower contains unique characteristics such as petal shape and seed type. They can also bloom into any one of the 12 Mii colors. Family and flower names vary depending on the region the 3DS is set in. List of flowers Flower Power Throughout the game, you will be able to send flowers to clients by Ms. Blossom's shop, Flower Power. Clients will ask for a flower with certain traits, such as color, height, family, and unique properties. The goal is to submit a flower that fulfills the client's request. In doing so nets a "Good Job" and the Gardener obtains the base payment and item. However, sending a flower that also satisfies Ms. Blossom's advice gives a "Perfect" and the Gardener gets the item and a larger payment. Perfect jobs are indicated by a gold medal, "Good Job" completions are marked by a silver medal. Any flower that doesn't please the customer will only give 1000G. For Item Rewards of certain jobs, Garden Decors and Plaza Tickets can only be received once, and subsequent completions award pots. List of jobs Poppy's Seeds As there are 80 flowers, each flower has its own seed. The seeds vary in four shapes and come at different prices. Each flower can also produce a number of seeds before it cannot pollinate anymore. Common seeds Seeds for common breeds can be obtain by normal means. They can be obtained by either shopping at Poppy's Seeds, pollinating flowers when gardening with guests, or received from certain jobs. Sometimes if a butterfly and a rainbow while gardening with other guests, the seed will glow. A glowing seed adds an extra 2000G to its price and guarantees a new breed from the family of your pollinated flower when planted. If you already collected all of the breeds from the family of your flower, the seed will be a random breed from that family. So you can't, for example, expect a non-Patterna plant from a Dixie Gold. Rare seeds While seeds for rare breeds cannot be bought at Poppy's store, they can be obtained by gardening with guests. To ensure a chance for a rare breed, you must garden with a plant pal, someone you streetpassed/spotpassed and gardened with several times. This is indicated when someone is surrounded with petals. Should a butterfly and a rainbow appear when you garden with a plant pal, you will get a shining seed. A shining seed adds an extra 3000G to its value and guarantees to bloom into a rare breed. List of seeds Plaza Tickets A total of 22 "Plaza Tickets" can be earned by completing different jobs, filling up your journal and other accomplishments while playing. # Enter 10 plants in the journal. # Enter 15 plants in the journal. # Enter 30 plants in the journal. # Enter 40 plants in the journal. # Enter 50 plants in the journal. # Enter 60 plants in the journal. # Complete the job "Crowning Achievement". # Complete the job "Welcome Home". # Complete the job "Happy Recovery". # Complete the job "Cultivate a Cure". # Complete the job "Spicy Specimen". # Complete the job "Sweet Success". # Complete the job "Bushido Beauty". # Complete the job "The Dude's Wish". # Buy a garden expansion. # Buy your fourth garden expansion. # Buy your seventh garden expansion. # Learn the basics of gardening. # Be asked to help out by taking jobs at Flower Power. # Welcome 500 guests. # Take a photo. # Plant a seed with a guest of the opposite gender. Category:Simulation games Category:GREZZO games Category:2013 video games Category:StreetPass Mii Plaza Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo